


The Wonder mom (yes I couldn’t think of a better title)

by Darth_Redhood



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Redhood/pseuds/Darth_Redhood
Summary: The JL come over t the Wayne manor for a meeting and see the bat brats’ shenanigans unfold. Diana helps Bruce taming ‘em.I don’t own any of these characters. DC does.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Dick Grayson, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	The Wonder mom (yes I couldn’t think of a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it to the end despite my atrocious English, plz leave a review. I need as much help as I can get.

“Alfred, the league’s here.” Bruce announced as he and the rest of his teammates strode into the manor. The magnificent hall welcomed everyone with the pleasantness of a cozy house. The chandelier providing a warm glow to the entrance lit up there faces. Except for the owner himself, everyone else showed a sign of awe, regardless of how many times they had been there; he just looked disappointed and wished everyone would focus on the motive of coming over instead.

Their lastest encounter with brainiac, accompanied with Superman’s recklessness,had resulted in some serious damage to the hall of justice. Firestorm and metamorpho had been working on reconstructing the structure with other available leaguers’ assistance. It had been a week since, and the repair was estimated to take a week more. It seemed improbable for them to have a crucial meeting when the conference hall was lying beneath the debris. The league had thus decided to have their founder’s meeting at Batman’s house. who came up with the suggestion nobody knew, but it certainly wasn’t Bruce.

But the their upvote was an impulse, and Bruce had brought the league straight to the manor thereafter. He had informed Alfred, but apparently Alfred did not had enough prep time and the result of that was scattered all across the room. 

As soon as they were in, the exact scenario of the hall came into their view, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. The other six gasped while Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed greatly and hopelessly uttering “oh, god, why?”

The room was a mess. All his sons were there, behaving in the most bizarre way possible.

As he ran his eyes around, getting more uneasy with his teammates’ presence by the moment, he saw a bleary eyed Tim slowly stumbling from the corridor and making his way towards the kitchen (it was evident he hadn’t slept that night either, choosing to work on the Malcom avenue robbery instead). He couldn’t even keep his eyes open, let alone cognizing the heroes who stood speechless in his house.

An ear-splitting howl forced Bruce to shift his focus on his right, where a blind with rage Damian was holding a sword and throwing himself towards Jason ,who in turn was cussing at the top of his lungs while trekking up and down the sofa and towards the swords hanging on wall nearby. Not a single soul would’ve believed that these boys were above ten. They never behaved like it.

Bruce sighed and shifted his gaze towards Dick, and his brow furrowed at what he saw. His eldest was was rushing towards his brothers, trying to stop them from fighting. But he seemed really slow and exhausted despite getting a good night’s sleep. He was panting dully. His face appeared red as well. _Fever_ , Bruce mused as he saw him flounder to hold himself up. He should not have gone out patrolling during the storm, he knows he has a weak immunity. He was determined to reprimand his son once the latter felt better. 

Clinking of utensils confirmed Alfred’s presence in the Kitchen. Bruce realised that his surrogate father must’ve been preparing dinner for all of them, excusing his absence and inability to control his little demons’ actions.

The league witnessed the havoc in front of their eyes with a staggered expression. Only Clark and Diana were used to advocating such wrecks surrounding the batboys. Oliver and Arthur had sidekicks too, but they weren’t half as chaotic. Bruce could swear he felt everyone’s eyes on himself, judging him and his upbringing of these boys harshly, and rightfully so.

“Sweet” Hal scoffed as he placed his elbow on Barry’s shoulder, enjoying Bruce’s misery. “I’d come here every day just to see this.” Everyone around gave him a serious stare, indicating the Lantern to shut up. “What?” He questioned, confused.

Barry was next to speak up. “All those in favour of moving the meeting to the space tower? We can change into our uniforms here and then go.”Everyone except Bruce and Diana raised their hand. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and started to move towards his kids who continued with there antiques obliviously, his eyes showing anger, embarrassment and worry at the same time. By now, Jason had acquired a Katana too and was sword fighting Damian on the couch, neverminding the slits they cut onto the expensive leather sofa.His kids needed some good talking to. I swear the only person they listen to is Alfred. 

A firm but soft hand tightly holding his arm stopped him. He turned around to see Diana facing him. 

She was aware that this wouldn’t end well if he handled the kids. They won’t listen, seeing that he isn’t a strict parent (as much as he hated to admit it, he was really soft on them other than their training and homework). She looked right into his light blue eyes and slightly nodded.

“Let me handle this.” She insisted coolly.

He gave her a blank stare, but was amazed when he realised she was serious. He saw Clark share his expression.

“You’re too nice to them.” He replied stoically. “They wo—” He paused as he saw her lips curl into a mesmerising smile.

“Trust me. They will.” And without another word, she marched right towards the boys who had turned his hall into a dojo. 

Bruce let out a sigh, willing to see her try. He never doubted her as a warrior. She was the only leaguer who could defeat him in a combat, with or without her powers. He never doubted her morals, but he definitely doubted her parenting skills. He remembered how she dotted his first three robins when they were still afraid of him. Well, the credit went to Clark as well, but she had an upper hand nonetheless.

“This is gonna be fun.” Another stupid comment by Jordan, another death Stare by everyone. “Don’t you guys ever laugh?” He threw his arms in the air.

By now, Diana had reached the two sword fighters who were too busy to notice her presence. Here we go, Bruce thought, but instead of trying and failing to get them calm as he had imagined, she caught both of them by their collars and raised them up, one of the boys in each hand. 

“What , huh—” Jason and Damian simultaneously turned their necks to see Wonder Woman—or rather, Diana Prince based on the fact that she was in civilian clothes, holding them by their collars. “Stop.” She commanded as she gave them both a serious look. After registering the situation, Damian was first to speak.

“Let us go, Amazon.” He barked, trying to recreate his father’s famous glare on their woman captor. “We don’t answer to you!”

She shot him a provoked glance. “Oh, I think you will. And I won’t let you go until you let go of your Katanas.” 

“Ha! What makes you think we’ll do that?.”

Diana brought the twelve year old closer to her face, “If you do not, I will break both your Swords using my bare hands. Want me to do that?”

Bruce was, surprised to say the least. He did not expect this A+ parenting from the woman who has never had kids. That did not mean he wasn’t amused. He did not even try to hide his smirk as his youngest looked at him helplessly, fear for his father’s Amazon teammate beginning to show ever so subtly. Bruce didn’t mind. His sons needed to respect someone, if not himself.

Seeing that their father was no help, both Red Hood and Robin unwillingly threw their weapons away. Dick gave a sigh of relieve and bent downwards, hands placed over his knees and breathing loudly. Diana immediately went to the next question.

“Now, who started it?”   
Jason Wordlessly pointed towards his brother. Damian stared at him sharply and then tried exonerating himself “Todd provoked me.”   
“I did not! All I did was eat some of his chicken nuggets while he was away and he started attacking me with a Katana like a Kung fu maniac!I was just defending myself!”Jason countered.   
“You ate all of them! Do you have any Idea how long I had to Wait in the line for those?!” Damian attempted reaching for his brother but failed.   
“Maybe long enough to lose your fucking mind, you demon!”

“Quiet.” Diana finally ordered. She could feel a migrane coming on from listening to all this nonsense. How do you deal with this everyday, Bruce? “You started a sword fight in middle of your hall over some nuggets?” She could hardly believe her ears.

“Nobody seemed to be having a problem with this...” Jason stated moodily, looking away with arms crossed against his chest.

Dick looked up, almost angry with this reply. “Are you Kidding?! I’ve been begging you guys to stop for past 15 minutes! - huh..”He panted heavily, making his health more evident.

“Tell me Jason,” The Amazon princess added “does a nineteen year old really has to be told that he is not supposed to be playing with a sword on an expensive looking sofa?” 

Normally, Jason would have snapped back at the person, no matter if he was the one wrong here (which he obviously was), Finding something completely out of context to screech at him, and in case of a woman, he would’ve still gone as far as giving in and demanding to be released. But strangely enough, all he did was turn his head further away, mumbling incoherently and trying to hide that he was, infact, blushing. Diana couldn’t help but think back to the time before the tragedy, when Jason was just an adorable twelve year old dearly attached to her, often going as far as calling himself her favourite. She tried not to show the joy those memories brought. Maybe Diana still held the same position in his heart.

“You see, Amazon. Our father happens to be a billionaire. Sofas like this are no issue for him. It’s only a problem for you commoners.”

Damian wasn’t expecting anything much when he said these words in an effort to ridicule Diana, so what happened next made him bite his tongue. She thought for a moment, then declared “Since money is not an issue for you, young man, it’s about time you learned it’s value. Bruce,” she turned to the said man “I implore you to use his pocket money to replace this sofa.” She gestured towards it,or, what was left of it.

Damian’s face went from confident to horrified within a matter of moments, so fast that Hal couldn’t help snorting, Barry following him shortly. Even Arthur found it hard to keep a straight face. Jason, despite the situation he was in, still managed to crack a teasing smile.

Bruce was greatly pleased by the expression Damian wore, thus he responded affirmative “Sounds like a good Idea. What do you think, Damian?” He placed his hands on his sides, eager to know what his son felt.

This only contributed to Damian’s appalled expression. He peered at his father for a few moments, then firmly closing his eyes, hissed “Do what you wish.”

“Mm hmm” Bruce nodded slightly. 

Clark, who was getting more and more perturbed, finally whispered. “Don’t you think she’s being a little too tough on him?” This earned him a glare. “You only have one kid, boy scout. And he is no less than an angel. You have no idea how much these two needed this.” Clark looked like he wanted to argue, but knew how right his friend was, so he stepped back and prayed that Diana would let the boys go soon.

Finally, Diana put them down, her features going soft “Now that you have learned your lesson, I think I need to make up to you for insulting you in front of the league” She kneeled to Damian. “Tell me, do you wanna go out for Chicken after the meeting?”

Damian, now free to express his displeasure, fumed. “Nobody wants to go anywhere with you! Just get done with your meeting and get out of my house!” He shouted. Bruce wanted to scold him for his rude behaviour, but refrained. Damian had all the right to be angry. Moreover, he believed that Diana can contain the situation. He perceived that she looked unbothered.

“Really?” Diana went on, tilting her head.“That’s too bad. I happen to have VIP entry in most of Gotham’s fast food chains.” 

These words allowed the tween to placate a bit. He cocked an eyebrow “Are you bribing me into forgiving you, Amazon?”   
She grinned sheepishly. “Well I was trying to.”

He raised his chin, looking up. “Throw in a Greeko Roman match and you have yourself a deal.”Diana’s face lit up “Done. After I’m over with these guys, we’ll go out for chicken and have a sparring session. Why don’t you go and complete your homework until then?”

The boy’s face gleamed with enthusiasm. “Get ready to face defeat, then. Watch me vanquish you in your own arts!” She accepted the Challenge with great spirit. “We’ll see who is getting vanquished soon enough.” Dami ran upstairs to his room, determined to get done with his work before the conference is over.

Bruce did not like the last bit of this conversation.

“you’re spoiling him.” He frowned once his son had entered his room and closed the door behind him. She shrugged “I just humiliated him in front of his father. That was the least I could do.”

Then she turned to Jason. “Why don’t you run along and get a blanket for Dickie? He looks like he can use it.” She walked up to the older boy —who had regained enough strength to stand up— and gently placed a hand on his forehead. She soon held his pulse, despite his protest. Then she had him open his mouth as she looked in via her phone’s flashlight.

“Viral. Just as I thought.” The former nurse concluded as Jason shifted uneasily. “What’s wrong, golden boy? Too much fun in rain last night?” He tried masking his actual feeling as a rude comment. Diana rejoined “You know you aren’t the healthiest person here. Why would you go out during a hailstorm?” She almost sounded like a concerned parent whose child won’t listen.

After a few seconds of averting his gaze, Dick finally came up with something “Well, I—oh, this is not good...” he suddenly placed his hand on his mouth. Given her past experience with sick people, Diana knew what was coming. Without losing a moment, she lifted the young male up and flew in, towards one of the spare rooms. A panicked Bruce followed with Clark and Jason. Once in, they saw the room was unoccupied, but some grunting and coughing noises surfaced from its bathroom. It was not hard to make out that Nightwing was, infact, vomiting. They bustled at the bathroom door to see Richard bending over to the commode while Diana rubbed his back.

“It’s alright.” They heard Diana soothe him. After some more coughing, he pulled his head up. 

“Thanks” he said as he wiped the side of his face. “No Problem, baby boy.” She reassured amidst getting herself and him up on their feet. “I’m twenty one, Diana.” He reminded her as they slowly moved towards the washbasin, Diana firmly holding him by his shoulders.

“I’ve known you since you wore pixie panties for uniform.” She turned the faucet and soaked the towel she had acquired from the stand nearby. “To me, you will always be the cute little boy whom I used to take out for Ice cream.” Dick smiled weakly as he recalled the fond memory.

“You’re the reason I had to pay for dentist?” Bruce queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Oops” both Dick and Diana registered their folly simultaneously. Clark snickered a bit while Bruce shook his head. “Not funny, Princess. I have been blaming Alfred for that all these years.”

She just gave him a knowing look, then looked over his shoulder ,to Jason. “Blanket?”   
Jason nodded wildly and quickly made his way out, not even bothering to hide his anxiety anymore. Meanwhile, Diana began with softly dabbing Nightwing’s chin with the drenched piece of cloth she clenched in one hand, supporting him with the other. 

“I’m certain that your dad can handle Gotham for atleast one night.” She asserted as she put the towel down after cleaning him, then continued with “No going out until you are physically well again.” Dick knew their was no point arguing. Further Fueled by the immediate requirement of slumping, he bobbed his head in a yes.

“Good.” She acknowledged his cooperative behaviour, then affectionately kissed the boy’s forehead. He did not mind, rather he enjoyed the tender feel. By then Jason had rushed back with a quilt in his hand. Diana grabbed it and put it around Dick’s shoulders, then positioned her hand on his left cheek.

“Rest.” She bid. “I will check on you once I’m done with the meeting.” Nightwing aimed for a weak smile again, giving out a barely audible hmm as Jason came forward and placed his arm around his elder sibling’s shoulder.

“Let’s go,Dickiebird.” He drifted forward and Dick followed shortly. “We need to get you relaxed. Wanna watch your favorite movie? The Barbie one?”

As they were about to exit the bathroom, Diana called out Jason. “Do you need anything from the Food court? Damian and I will be going later.”   
  
Gyrating gradually,Jason politely rejected the offer. “I already had some. Plus someone has to eat Alfred’s soup with the sick boy.” He motioned towards Dick, smiling sympatheticly.

Amazed, Dick scanned his brother. “What has gotten into you, Barbie movies? Soup? You sound like you actually care.” His feeble tone did not conceal his excitement. Jason simply rolled his eyes as they set about moping again. “Don’t get too giddy, Golden Boy. I’m only doing this to get the ice cream story out of you. I want to know how different it is from mine.”

Bruce spun on his heels, vis-a-vis Diana and giving her a displeased looked as she tried stifling a laughter. Clark didn’t even try and let out a titter.

Meanwhile Dick spoke up again “oh just admit it. You wuw me, littlewing.” He coughed up a bit, resounding his gleefulness nevertheless.

“Keep dreaming.” Jason responded in a huff. He endeavoured to appear nonchalant. It, however, felt short in front of the once goddess of truth who was right there .

As they made there way out of the washroom, Bruce initiated with the tirade he had in mind. “You used to take both of them for ice cream?”

“Three of them.” She corrected him, then stopped.“That reminds me, we have another robin to deal with.” She started running with Bruce and Clark in tow. They made it into hall where the other four leaguers waited, just in time to see Jason leading Dick to the home theater while Tim was about to escape back into the cave with a cup of coffee in his hands. Without wasting any time, Diana glided in his direction and snatched the cup from his hands in the nick of time before he disappeared behind the clock and into the cave.

Coupled with the grumpiness of three consecutive sleepless nights, the usually well mannered red robin launched himself on Diana. “Give that back to me.” He moved his hand around, but to no avail. Diana hovered up to the second floor and placed the cup on the beneath the bannisters. Then replied with a “No”as she descended back.

Tim groaned loudly as he pulled his hair in an irritated fashion ,shrieking “What’s wrong with you?! I needed that!”

Unwaivered, Diana folded her hands across her chest and proclaimed “what you need is ten hours of sleep.”

“No!” He bawled deafeningly. If it had been any other day, Bruce would’ve been stunned by this behaviour, but he understood his third one’s condition and resoluted to let Diana handle him instead. He signalled Dick and Jason, who had halted to speculate the drama, to go on. Usually, even they would’ve talked to/harshly upbraided (depends on the brother) Tim for his actions, but they were cognisant of the situation as well. They went on hobbling towards the recreation centre.

One moment Tim was standing there drowsy beyond belief, the next he was in Diana’s arms, being accommodated like a toddler.

He made an effort to get away, but it was to no avail because a) he was whacked and b) she was Wonder Woman. Shortly, she set about swaying gently, rocking the teenager in her arms like an infant while humming softly.   
“I’m not a baby”He complained, but ended up yawning halfway through it.   
“Then cease acting like one.” She whispered. Bruce could no longer keep the delight he felt to himself, as he fell about at the sight of his 16 year old being put to sleep like he was 2. Clark placed a hand on his mouth, trying not crease up and alert Tim, all while Barry stood on a safe distance holding his phone, recording everything.

After a few minutes of struggling, Tim played his last card. “We need someone on monitor duty. Crime —ahhhhh—doessh not resht.” Diana sternly looked up at the child’s father, unhappy with the way he was rubbing off on the kid.

“Barbara can look into that. Now get some sleep.” Bruce answered as he watch Tim finally give in and place an arm around Diana’s neck, closing his eyes and being at ease. Soon he purred “Goodnight, Mumma”and dozed off

No one in that room spoke after that. The three at the entrance were quite because they didn’t hear anything and kept up with the awkward silence, the three near the sleeping boy because they heard exactly what had been said. Their eyes almost popped out and Barry heavily put his phone down.

He said Goodnight _mumma_. Bruce tried to register this fact like any normal one but couldn’t. His surrogate son just referred to Diana as mumma and he did not know how to feel about this. Neither did Clark. He could make that out when they gaped at each other trying to comprehend that. _Maybe he did not think that through. Maybe he knew what he was saying at some extent, but his drowsiness got better of him. Maybe he thought Diana was his mother, Janet Drake. Oh, come on Wayne.The last one is just baseless. Like Janet would ever put Tim to sleep like this._

After some more time, Barry raised his voice. 

“Did he jus—”He began, but was immediately shushed by Diana. She fondly gazed at the boy in her arms, an adoring smile fixed on her face. She moved the hair from his forehead and kissed it as sweetly as she had done to his brother. 

“Goodnight ,Timbers.” She breathed into his ear and cautiously soared upwards to his room. 

If Bruce said that the sight of Diana showing maternal love for His kids did not warm his heart, he would have been lying. The way he was beaming would be enough to give him away. He knew Diana had a special bond with his children, but he had expected it to that of a pampering aunt, kinda like Clark was (a pampering uncle). Not once in the twelve year time period since he had adopted Dick, or fourteen years of knowing her, did he expect her to be the woman he had just seen. But he was not taken aback by what he had seen. She was the living manifestation of love. Blessed by Aphrodite, Her heart was filled with the feeling of admiration for everything good. Love for her Gods, the human race, her sisters, mother, the league. Love for his sons...

His train of thought halted as he heard Clark clear his throat and wheeled to see the spectacled man squinting both eyes at him.

“What is it?”   
“Nothing, just wondering. How blind are you?” Clark inspected his friend from head to toe.   
This made Bruce scowl “what’s that supposed to mean?” He knew exactly what Clark meant.

At that precise moment, Alfred emerged from the kitchen, pushing a stroller.   
“I beg your padon, sir.” He initiated calmly as he picked up a cup and poured some tea in it, “but I believe master Kent wishes to know about how blind you are.” He handed the cup to Bruce.   
Bruce’s grimace grew “I got that much. Thank you, Alfred.”

Moments later, Diana landed next to them on a hardwood floor and received a cup from Alfred. She smiled warmly and thanked him.

“No need to thank me, miss Diana.” He asserted as he gave Clark a cup as well. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. You just completed half of my job.”

“That was nothing, Alfred. You know how much your boys mean to me.” She took a sip of the steaming hot liquid.

“I assumed you and the league members will be staying for dinner, so I made steaks.” Alfred’s statement made Diana wince. she recollected “I will be taking Damian out for dinner.” She seemedexcessively apologetic for the trouble Alfred had to go through, but Alfred looked like he couldn’t care less.

“Very well. I guess Master Barry can have some more.” He looked over at the speedster to see him visibly pleased with the news.

Clark, Diana and Barry moved to join the rest of their team waiting patiently at the entrance, while Bruce stayed behind. He heard everyone congratulate Diana on her achievement of fixing four boys in mere fifteen minutes. Oliver even requested her to recreate the feat so that his Roy can be brought back on track as well. The Wayne CEO fixed his stare on Alfred.

“You were done with everything about ten minutes before you came out of the kitchen. Care to explain why you stayed in for so long?” And sure enough, the sound of utensils and kitchen appliances had abated ten minutes before Alfred had shown himself with the stroller.

“The same reason you did not tell Miss Diana that you were aware of the ice cream incident.”   
“Don’t tell me you were eavesdropping on us by leaning against a kitchen wall.”   
Both of them took a look at each others’ faces, then Alfred spoke again.   
  
“Sir, You and I do everything we can for these kids. But it still falls short, because we fail to provide them the motherly affection they require.” Bruce looked away, aware of this conversation’s course. Alfred continued.

“What we saw today, sir, was the solution to that problem.”

“She’s over me, Alfred.” Bruce interjected, with disappointment evident in his eyes. There was a time, about 2-3 years ago, when he would have considered the idea himself. But they had ‘mutually’ decided to remain acquaintances. He failed to get over her, his feelings returning after some time. She, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just fine.

Alfred firmly rested a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps. But asking her would do no harm either.”

With that said, both of them sauntered to where the fellow justice league founders stood.

— — — — — — —

As he made his way past the Grandfather clock, in distance he beheld his youngest child, sweating and pinned down to the mat by his contender. He was not taken aback even slightly. Bruce knew Damian would end up like this the second he challenged Diana. He was just glad that his son had an opportunity to learn the combat form from the greatest master he knew.

He fixated his eyes on the two occupants of his cave as he reached them. Diana got up shortly, extending an arm for Damian. He acted like he didn’t see it and lifted himself up.

She did not keep him from knowing how good he was. “You were amazing. A little more practice and you may defeat me the next time.” She praised him while ruffling his hair.

Damian, however, was not satisfied. With fire in his eyes, he proposed a rematch. “Let’s do this again in about a week. I don’t need more than that to make provisions for defeating you.”

She accepted readily. Then after a mutual handshake, he gave her a pleasant smile (which bugged his father to some extent. _Jesus, that kid can’t even smile._ )and passed his father on his way towards the house. Halfway up the stairs, he gazed over his shoulder and proclaimed, “I did not abhor the time I spent with you, Prince,” Then timidly put on, “and I would not mind recreating this someday.”

She grinned. “Sure. Whenever you want.” He gave a subtle nod and ascended the rest of the stairs.

Once alone, Bruce placed his hands on his sides and executed a paranoid stare at Diana.

“Prince?” Damian has always called her ‘Amazon’ or ‘father’s lady friend’. He only used the last name basis for family and friends, and as far as Bruce could think, he did not enlist Diana as either.

“We bonded” she told him, then reached for the water bottle and gulped down much of its content. Then she asked “Is Dick feeling better now?”

“Much better. He should be fine again in two to three days.” He replied and saw the concern on her face ease lightly.

No one spoke for awhile. Bruce found it hard to contain the question any longer.

“Do you think of yourself as Tim’s mother?” He blurted out before he knew.

Diana blinked twice, then brought on a sweet smile. She put the bottle down.   
“I have seen those boys grow up before my eyes, Bruce. I have had much of history with them; scolding them for wrong doings, treating them for being good, keeping them safe on a mission, even putting them to sleep and staying with them when you were out on foreign assignments . Perhaps it was the absence of a mother in their lives that had allowed them to cling to the next option available” _You_. “And I have always ended up adoring each one like he was my own. So yes, Bruce, I think of myself as a mother for all of them, even for Damian a bit.”

Bruce’s mind raced backed to Jason’s funeral. That was, no doubt, one of the darkest periods of his life (even thinking about it gave him a heart ache.), but his glistened sight had managed to capture an image of Diana. she had slumped down on her knees before the casket that carried his son’s remains. covering her mouth with a hand as multiple tears rolled down each of cheek. That scenery made a lot more sense now.

“You have a problem with that?” Diana stood directly in front of him, curious (and slightly fearing) what his opinion was on this over attachment with his children.   
Still processing the image, He slowly shook his head.   
“Good.” She felt relieved. “By the way, why did you act like you were not aware of the ice cream story?”

A smirk automatically found its way on Bruce’s face. Diana mirrored the expression a bit more slyly and announced “Oh come on, Wayne. I’ve known since you were a twenty year old rookie in a bat costume. You wouldn’t be world’s greatest detective if you can’t even pick up the scent of vanilla on your own kid.” Valid point. She folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head a bit.

He scratched the back of his head and confessed “Because I wanted the boys to think that I didn’t know about you mollycoddling them. It would’ve sucked the fun out of rebelling against daddy.” They laughed a bit.

“So, you were okay with me spoiling them?How come?” 

He smiled on the inside. Answer to this question lied in Alfred’s words from earlier that day. Adorning a half smile that complemented his personality, he said “I thought spending quality time with you would be a good for them.”

“Really?” She questioned, slightly surprised but grinning.

“ mmm hmm.You provided them with the visible affection I wouldn’t allow myself into giving them, countered my reserved affection with your admiration. You were indeed the mother they never had,” with hardly any control on his actions, he moved a step closer to her and pushed away a strand of hair that fell on her face. “because you were everything their father wasn’t.”

Taken aback as she was, Diana hadn’t tore her sight away from him the whole time he spoke and almost froze to the ground for several moments after that. She did not know what stunned her more: the fact that Batman, or Bruce had opened up to her (or anyone in general), or that he considered her to be the ideal mother of his children. He talked of the past, but her heart lept as she considered the possibility of him still feeling that way. Did he?

She took a step forward and their noses almost touched. He did not even flinch. They just kept gazing into each other’s eyes. Unknowingly, both of them were leaning in towards each other.

“Come in, Batman.” Oracle’s voice boomed into the Bat computer. Bruce and Diana snapped back to reality and distanced themselves before she could pop up on the screen.

“I’m here, Barbara. What is it?” Bruce paced up to the computer with Diana treading on his heels. “The Scott street. The GCD bank there is being robbed. The robbers’ voice have a striking resemblance to the Malcom avenue and Brian street culprits.” She spit out information as fast as she could.   
“We’re on it.” Diana assured from behind.   
“Hurry, you guys.”

He advanced towards the changing place to put on his costume and she whirled around as she stood, instantly changing into her armour. “I’ll go and try to contain the situation.” She declared, then levitated herself and left the cave via the batmobile exit.

For once in his life, Bruce did not mind a meta interfering in Gotham matters. Thanks to her motherly obsession,she had made sure that none of his robins were available tonight. Sick, taking care of sick, snoring and tired. That did not mean she couldn’t still help him herself. Moreover, none of the robbers would have prepared for an encounter with Wonder Woman. He could control them easily then.

He picked one of his many thick Kevlar suits and prepared to slide in one of them. As he dressed himself for the job, his heart was filled with a strange, positive sensation. Alfred was probably right (again). Diana seemed to reciprocate how he felt. Maybe after they had finally caught the Malcom Avenue robbers, he could know for sure by having a good talk with the woman who stole his heart (and his kids).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Do tell me how y’all liked it <3


End file.
